


LXS Version 1

by AndromedaSkies



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: >:3, F/F, F/M, M/M, This is v bad but imma post it anyway, V old too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSkies/pseuds/AndromedaSkies
Summary: Ness thought having his own robot would be the sickest, coolest, most "my crush is so totally gonna be all over me" thing in the world.Then Lucas arrived.





	LXS Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first fic here but a rewrite of a cringy fic I wrote long long ago sndjdjdjdj

It was late at night when a man sat in the dim room, breathing roughly as he felt the cool air brush over his currently furrowed brows. The only light in the room was a candle and the gentle glow of the moon, isolating the man even more. The man slammed the table, which seemed to notify a feminine appearing blonde robot to approach him, causing the ginger man to turn and face her "Marshmallow, please notify Mrs. Hibiscus about the progress on project L-XS version 1 and tell her to report to the base at once" the man ordered before looking down at the cold figure beneath him.

The robot's eyes flashed before speaking "indeed Master, notifying: Nana Hibiscus"

The ginger simply murmured incoherent gibberish before looking back at his creation, an android that resembled a boy, no older than fourteen. He had silky blond hair, soft and slightly tanned skin along with black joints and eye sockets "God dammit, what should I do with you when your done? I wanna keep you, but what's the point of bringing you back if you don't get a second chance to live? But at the same time, if the king or the pigmasks found out I had such technology..." he groaned, rubbing his temples. He didn't stop admiring the faux boy however, for he was proud of his work, for years had been trying to replicate and build this android into being who he once was, and it was only a matter of time until he was officially turned on. The thought of turning on said android both excited and terrified the man, but he knew he couldn't fully avoid it, as pretty as the husk was to look at, he needed to see how it worked to truly know if he had succeeded.

Ten minutes had passed when a knock at the door came, interrupting his pondering "oh, Nana? Come in" the door opened to reveal a woman in her late twenties, baring a gentle smile.

Nana noticed the darkness in the room and turned on the light "oh, hi Claus, Marshmallow notified me on your progress, is he almost done?"

Claus nodded, the bags under his eyes becoming more noticeable underneath the light "I managed to get his basic personality down, though it's been so many years that I'm sure I messed up somewhere..."

Nana approached the metallic boy on the table "such advanced technology, if it weren't for the joints and eye sockets, he could easily pass for a real boy" she slowly and softly stroked the side of hid face "synthetic skin? I couldn't tell..."

Claus relaxed on his prosthetic arm "well, he was once a real boy..." the room was filled with silence, neither speaking nor looking at each other "but that's all in the past, I asked you to come here so I could see if it's possible to turn him on"

Nana's head tilted "oh? I thought you still had some tweaking to do"

"I do, but if he's truly as humanoid as I programmed him to be, I should be able to fully finish him after, to him it would be like getting a check up at the doctors" Claus rubbed his hands together with excitement "are you ready to wake him up?"

Nana smiled "I've been waiting for this day for ten years" 

\------

"I said no"

"Urgh, you never let me do anything!"

Claus was tired to say the least, holding his coffee cup tightly in his hand, he sipped slowly as the android in front of him had a hissy fit. The blond boy had black joints that had blue running through them and his big black eye sockets had very tiny blue dots in them, his face was currently red and he didn't look too happy "Claaaaus you never let me do anything! I'm tired of being cooped up in here!"

"Too bad, out there is way too dangerous Lucas, that plus you're a robot, who knows what would happen to me or you if you were found" Claus quietly reasoned, which made the robot fume.

"You programmed me to preform over three hundred forms of martial arts and self defence moves, the ability to turn my limbs into literal guns of mass destruction and I can turn my whole body into a shield, how could I be unsafe!?"

"Lucas, we've discussed this multiple times, if Nana and I say no, we mean it!"

"Argh!" the android screamed before throwing a chair to the ground "one day I'm gonna run away and you're never gonna see me again! Why? Because I'll be out there having fun! Something a couple of old raggedy humans would never understand!"

Claus felt the grip on his coffee cup tighten "old raggedy humans-!? You know what? Fine, if you think the outside world is so great then walk out, see if I care, this isn't the first time you've ran away like a coward and it certainly won't be the last!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" and with that, Lucas stomped out. Claus sat down, he knew that by the end of the day, Lucas would be back home, apologising for his brash and senseless behaviour.

\------

"Mother, can I have it?"

"No way Trace, it's mine!"

Lucas had no idea where he was or why he was surrounded, he believed he had just woken up, but from what he had no idea. he once blue joints and dotted eyes  now shone pink instead "hello, I am L-XS version 1, pleasure to be at your service"

A woman gasped "oooh, a robot? Does it belong to anyone?"

"L-XS version 1 has no master" Lucas quickly added.

The black haired boy quickly barged his mother and sister "yooooo, if that's the case then sup! I'm Ness, you're new master!"

Lucas scanned his "Nessaniel Brown, new master role allocated"

\------

Ness was tired.

He sat on the couch, flipping through different TV channels as his android assistant rested on his lap. Ness frowned, he didn't understand why Lucas needed rest, he was a literal robot! That coupled with the fact that he never did anything helpful really made Ness believe he wasn't worthy of his soft and comfy thigh to rest on "yo, can you get of my leg? It's going numb"

Lucas chuckled, placing an arm to his chest and wiping a fake tear "why, are you calling me fat Nessie? How rude, I think I'm gonna cry"

"Oh shut up and move"

Lucas only laughed some more before finally bringing his head upwards, turning his face forward before leaning on Ness' shoulder, the noirette felt his cheeks redden before angrily glaring at the android, which only caused him to continue his laughing "oh come on, even you gotta admit that I'm cute, plus you should be honoured that I'm leaning on you"

Ness didn't know how to respond, sure Lucas attractive for a humanoid android but he was still an asshole and no amount of pretty faceness would change that. Ness could honestly say that he didn't like Lucas, at first he was excited to have him, I mean how many people do you know who can brag about having a robot assistant that's totally technologically advance and almost looks like an actual human? Exactly, he was going to be the coolest kid on the block. For a short time, Lucas was just that! The perfect little robot boy.

However, he soon began acting up.

He only seemed to do it around Ness, he's become a lot snarkier and seemed to gain a lot of attitude, pretty much becoming a new person. He wouldn't do anything Ness asked (if anything Ness was going shit for him), he'd laze about, he'd complain a lot, he'd make a lot of snide remarks, and would basically become an asshole in front of his eyes. Of course Lucas would never do this in front of Tracy, or his mother Nancy, or his father Josiah.

As Ness cursed Lucas in his mind, the android scoffed "full offence Ness, you have horrible taste in TV shows"

Ness looked at him "pfft, coming from the guy who watches reality TV"

"Hey, watching rich women beat each other up is oddly entertaining" he shrugged as Ness scrolled passed a few generic action movies.

"So is watching badass superheros do it, I'd personally say even more so"

Lucas stared at the screen "such vapid content, honestly sometimes I wonder if you teen aged boys have anything better to do than to watch senseless violence"

Ness almost spluttered "you literally just said you watch rich women fighting, tell me how that isn't senseless fighting?"

"Okay but am I a teenage boy? No, I'm a robot so it doesn't apply to me"

Ness couldn't help but glare at the boy once more before standing up, stretching and making his way to the kitchen. He needed a chicken and mayo sandwich, and since his useless excuse for an android assistant wouldn't do it he'd do it himself. He looked around for the ingredients but found nothing "huh...?" he kept searching but there was no bread, no chicken strips, no mayonnaise and no butter "Lucas come here!" he yelled into the other room.

The robot popped his head through the doorway "what?"

"Where's the sandwich stuff? Like the bread and the mayo and the chicken"

Ness looked into Lucas' almost pitch black eyes and could practically feel the cogs in his head turning before he snapped his fingers "oooh, I through that shit away, it was getting old and stinking up the place"

Ness frowned "and you couldn't tell mum or Tracy? They just went shopping!"

Lucas scoffed "that ain't my fault, check your house next"

As Lucas walked off, Ness twitched a bit before scowling "state of the art technology my left ass cheek..."

\------

It was later that evening when Ness' entire family sat around the dinner table whilst Lucas stood, awaiting command "Lucas, please get me a glass of water" Nancy asked.

"Water retrieval in progress" Lucas said before walking towards the bottle and pouring the woman a cup, making her giggle.

"So competent, so quick, and we didn't even have to pay" she laughed, drinking her water.

 "L-XS version 1 appreciates your comments" Lucas bowed before standing still. Ness frowned at how prim and proper Lucas was being but knew better than to let it show, he wasn't in the mood for a lecture from his mother about manner. As his family dotted over Lucas as if he was a science project Ness made for a fair the noirette had an idea, there was no way Lucas could disrespect him in front of his family!

"hey Lucas, grab me some water will ya?" he smiled.

Lucas tilted his head "request unregistered, please try again"

Ness growled "I said, could I get some water"

"Request unregistered, please try again"

Tracy jumped up "ooh lemme try! Get me a glass of water!"

Lucas immediately moved "water retrieval in progress"

Josiah put a hand to his chin "maybe we need to get him checked..."

Tracy giggled "nope! Lucas just doesn't Ness 'cause he's ugly and fat!"

"HEY!"

Everyone laughed, including Lucas, who let out a sly giggle.

Yup.

Ness hated him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you found that a somewhat entertaining read haha


End file.
